


Balancing Act

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList January 2013 Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Balance





	Balancing Act

“

 

The car’s out front. You ready, Ezra?”

It was always a balancing act.

One requiring nerves of steel.

Knowing that one miscue, one mistake, one miscalculation, large or small, would result in death.

On the inside, fear.

Resolutely held in check.

On the outside, fearlessness.

A façade.

Inevitable compromise. Things done in the dark, unvoiced in the light.

Waking up in the morning and, for an uncomfortable moment, wondering where you are.

Who you are.

And if you’re really as alone as you feel.

Longing for home, and most of all, family and friends.

“Most certainly, Mr. Larabee. Quite ready.”


End file.
